Not all Gold Glitters
by Tripod Gal
Summary: Just a story that wouldn't go away. AU. Ianto has many secrets, Jacks about to find out one.
1. Golden Times Ahead

Ianto Jones carefully picked up the last coffee cup and made his way over to the kitchen. Ever since Jack left, the rest of the team had to stick closer together and new friendships were born and solidified. Before Jack had left he and Owen could barely stand being in the same room as each other; but once the captain had left their friendship was born. Their friendship was still there, even though Jack had now returned.

Unlike what Jack thought though, he DID remember the 'year that never was' though he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut about it. He had gone with the rest of the team to the Himalayas and had to suffer along with Owen, watching Gwen and Toshiko die. They had forged their friendship then and when the timeline was reverted to normal they both had felt a fraction of that bond, allowing them to 'pick up where they left off.'

Jack had seemed alot happier when he returned than he had been beforehand; but he was still immortal, something that Gwen prided herself in thinking that she had known about first. Ianto always cracked a slight smile whenever she complained about it to him and the others, not even considering that Jack would have intrusted someone else to know about it. Ianto laughed quietly to himself about her foolishness. While she had found out by an accident that he couldn't die, Ianto himself had been directly told by the captain...


	2. The truth can hurt

When Ianto had started off at Torchwood Three, just after Canary Wharf he had started to take on alot more jobs than he was required to, while searching thoughout his clean-up jobs he had started to find anomalies and while checking in the archives, he had found a few reports signed by a 'Captain J Harkness' normally this wouldn't bother Ianto, apart from the fact that these reports had been written and signed in 1942. He than decided to take them to the mysterious captain and ask for an explanation.

Jack hadn't said anything while Ianto explained what he found and then polietly requested an explanation. He appeared to think for a moment and come to decision and sat them both down on the couch.

"Ianto, I can't die. no matter what." he said, looking as though he was ready to catch Ianto when he fainted, smiling gently Ianto patted his arm. "i kinda guessed that, Jack. I just wanted to hear it from your lips, so I didn't have to lie to you. I need to tell you some-AHHH!" Suddenly Ianto pressed his fingertips to his temples, as if trying to ward off an invisible force. Hot searing pain flashed through his head and he screwed his eyes up tight, trying to alleviate the pain. "Ianto, what's wrong?!" Ianto opened his eyes and vaguely felt Jack shift them both on the couch so that he was lying down with Jack kneeling above him. He can feel in a detached sort of way, Jack stroking his hair trying to calm him down. After what feels like years of agonizing pain in his head he becomes aware of Jack attempting at catching his eye. "Yan, If you don't answer in five seconds; I'm going to have to go into your mind to find out what's wrong." Ianto felt the impossible happen as the pain managed to increase itself and he just barely managed to stifle a scream. Jack moved again, so he was lying on top of Ianto fully. "Ianto, I'm so sorry. I don't want to invade your privacy but it's the only way I'm gonna find out what's wrong." Ianto heard Jack say softly as he felt Jacks hands move his own away from his temples firmly, but with surprising gentleness. Jacks hands were cool against his face; his fingertips pressing slightly into his temples. "Just try to relax Ianto and try to breathe. That's all I need you to do, I'll do the rest." Ianto felt his eyes closing involuntarilyand the next thing he felt was Jack's presence in his mind, firmly and gently turning off Ianto's thoughts and feelings, sending him into the blissful, pain free place of unconsciousness.


	3. Past memories help

Jack felt himself sigh with relief as he felt Ianto's mind stop screaming. He didn't doubt that Ianto didn't know he had been projecting his pain and it had been all to obvious that something else had been the cause of it. And Jack had a fairly good idea what that 'something' was.

Gently checking that Ianto was still out for the count, he sent him soothing thoughts to help keep away any residue pain he might be feeling from entering his dream space. He hated the fact that Ianto had been in so much pain and was detirmined to find out the true cause so he could stop it.

Unfortunatly the only way he could make sure what was happening to Ianto was to enter his mind, and that was something that he hated to do. Unlike the rest of the Time Agency, he had always fought against having to go into peoples minds, envading their last sanctury, their haven against everything else. He knew that without a doubt that Ianto kept secrets from the rest of the Team. They all did and he respected that and knew that he would not pry into any of Ianto's thoughts or memories.

But no matter what he did, he realised even if he didn't pry; he was creating a bond between Ianto and himself. Something he was very reluctant to do. A bond would mean that they were binding themselves to each other, so that he would be responsible for Ianto from now on, whether he wanted it or not. 'Most likely not' he thought grinning to himself in a resigned sort of way. This was why he didn't show off his gift to these people. Bonds didn't happen between people of the future, but people from this time were different.

'Maybe they'e not as different as I thought.' Jack thought to himself as he accidentally got pulled down into one of Ianto's memories.

A tree, some alien creatures a man and a woman both laughing while sitting down in what appeared to be an old fashioned picnic. The man was telling a joke to which the female was laughing to. She had auburn coloured hair and looked as though she would be content to be like this all her life. Suddenly he was seeing it as though he was outside the group and could see Ianto as an infant, with a cushion like thing behind him so he wouldn't fall back, he was quite happily playing with his toy that was suspended above him, occasionally giving a full blown laugh to the others, who looked at him lovingly.

'His parents' Jack realised, with a pang, knowing that he had never asked Ianto once about his family. But here they were on a peaceful planet enjoying what had to be a special lunch, when he saw a tall female walk up to the group. Immediately the mans posture changed and the woman began to edge closer to Ianto, who didn't realise something was wrong. "Lisafremarthachengohallet. What in Rassilion are you doing here?!" The man said, obviously barely controlling a snarl.

"Oh come on Theta. Is that how you talk to your older sister now? Call me Lisa Hallet. The rest of the universe is." She replied airily, sitting down with a plop and helping herself to some cake. "I heard the rumour that you had a son. Congratulations." This was directed to both adults while she stared avidly at little Ianto. "You leave Ianto out of it. He's barely a month old." The man, Theta started to look around as though he was expecting someone to come and take his family away from him. "Yes. He's the youngest Time Lord there is now isn't he?" Lisa said, stretching out and picking up a pirce of food, chewing it thoughtfully. "What's his full name anyhow Theta, or should I say Thetaprisilianclearwatersmithian?" She teased him, as though knowing that he would respond to her, which he did. "Iantozachariasjacksonpeteronjones." He said proudly. "Sigma." He added as if an afterthought. Lisa smiled, "Good to see you kept the family name." She directed at him. "You've done really well for yourself Armandlian" She said smiling at the woman, who offered a timid, wary smile in return. Lisa shifted her gaze back to the boy.

She stuck her hand out within his reach and he flicked his own fingers gently against hers. Ignoring the others protests she spoke softly to him in a language Jack couldn't understand, in which Ianto replied with a whimper. Quickly moving around her, Theta picked up his son and hushed him with a song that seemed hauntingly familiar to Jack. Theta turned around and addressed Lisa. "I would like you to leave here now. You are scaring my wife and upsetting my son. Also the reason you were not notified of his birth is because even though this family is quite flexible; we will not accept you into it if you continue to support the Cybermen and want to be turned into one. Now I hope you will leave us in peace and never go near my son again." He finished and grabbing Armandlian's hand he quickly walked away towards a beautiful organic-like ship.

Jack felt himself stagger out of the memory. A Time Lord! Ianto was one of the remaining Time Lords! With an Aunt who was intent on becoming a Cyberwoman, no wonder Ianto didn't tell them anything about it! He was probably scared sick that if they found out they would stick him in the cells or dissect him!

Mentally shaking himself and managing to coninue on his way, following the jagged memntal lines that the intense pain had created, he found himself going deeper into Ianto's mind, getting close to his soul, but not quite there. 'The mind and the soul are two compleatly different things' Jack mused as he pressed deeper feeling as though he was nearly there.

Suddenly Jack screamed in pain. He thought muzzily to himself, 'that's one way to find it.' He quickly soothed the pain down and found, that he had been right; it had been placed to stop Ianto saying something, something he was obviously being forced to do. Digging a little deeper, he managed to uproot the pain and cast it aside, finding the correct set of suppressed memories and nearly yelled as he spotted the half transomed Cyberwoman.

Quickly looking aound he realised that he was at Canary Wharf and that Ianto was several feet infront of him, his body shaking with what Jack realised barely suppessed anger. "You" he said, staring at the Cyborg, gun in hand. The Cyberwoman looked back at him with steady eyes, eyes Jack realised belonged to Lisa from Ianto's childhood memory. "Me." Lisa replied. Ianto shook his head wearily.

"How many times have we had to stop you? This is what, the thirteenth time you've failed to convert fully. Every time we've stopped you, why don't you just GIVE UP! This is all your fault isn't it?! All these people dead just because you wanted to become something monsterous! Why can't you just STOP!" He screamed, tears coarsing down his cheeks, mixing with the blood.

"Technically it's the fourteenth time this has failed, and as this is my last regeneration I really would like to get this right." Iant stepped closer and spoke with a voive that was as cold as ice. "This is your last body. Because of your traitorous ways, you were only given 13 regenerations and your first body, instead of the immortality of the rest of our species. They're all gone now, there's just four of us left. Why couldn't you just stay with us and enjoy your last body. Seeing as you did this, it means that I haev to kill you. Damn you LISA!" He raised the gun and suddenly Jack realised that Lisa had reached out a hand and even he, watching it as a memory felt the tug that she gave. "You will help me, nephew. Whether you like it or not."

Jack quickly scanned the rest of the memorys, feeling sick as he realised that Lisa had forced Ianto to hide her in the Archives and take care of her. He slowly withdrew from Ianto's mind and gently kissed the sleeping mans forhead. "Sleep well Ianto. We'll deal with Lisa later.


	4. Secrets revealed

Ianto slowly awoke, feeling slightly detached, as though something important had happened but he couldn't place what. Tensing his shoulders slightly and opening his eyes; he was greeted by the sight of Jacks worried face. Jack smiled gently and helped him sit up. Ianto realised he felt as if he had run a marathon around the Earth in twenty minutes, and that every movement was an effort.

Jack placed a pillow behind his head and gave him a glass of water. Ianto accepted it and decided that he wanted some answers. "What happened Jack?" he asked, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Lisa decided that she didn't want you telling anyone about her and gave you a shot of pain to keep you quiet." Ianto nodded slightly, not really taking everything into total account, 'maybe she gave me some-WHAT?!' He shot Jack a horrified look as he realised that Jack knew about Lisa, Lisa his Aunt, Lisa who was also a Timeperson, meaning that Jack knew his secret. He realised that he was breathing erratically and felt his head pushed between his knees and Jacks hand on his shoulder.

"Deep breaths 'Yan. that's it, deep breaths. It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone or do anything."

Ianto calmed down and looked up. "You being serious? You're really okay with me being an alien?" He asked, feeling a spark of hope flare inside him. "Yes Yan. I'm fine with it. Cause, I'm not only immortal, I'm also from the 51st century, so I'm a lot more used to aliens than anyone from this time."

He felt himself smile gratefully and took off his tie. Seeing Jacks questioning look he replied, "I hate wearing suits most of the time. But they're more comfortable than other 21st century clothes. Most of the clothes I like to wear are in the TARDI-You probably want me to explain that as well, don't you?" He looked a bit sheepish and carefully stood up.

"Nah. After travelling with the Doctor for a while, I do know what the TARDIS is and yeah, the clothes in there are a hell of a lot more comfortable than some of the stuff people these days force themselves to wear."

"You've travelled with fa-the Doctor? Well, that WOULD explain why you keep his hand in a jar and have some of his stuff lying around in your office. I just thought that you had a weird obsession with stuff that seemed a bit random." Ianto smiled, giving a cheeky grin to Jack and starting to clean up Owens desk. He stopped when he felt Jacks hand on his forearm.

"Even before I knew that you were a TimeLord, I knew that you had untapped potential and had been planning ways to get you to integrate yourself into the team more. Yan, we could really use your help and advice with what to do around here, especially with the rift. You shouldn't have hid your knowledge and intelligence just because your afraid of if we might work out that you were alien. You know us better than that, and we do want to get to know you, if you give us a chance."

"I know Jack. I've just been- you have no idea what it's like to have to hide your true self away all the time, pretending to be something your not, otherwise you'd be dissected and studied without being given a chance. That's why I always considered going to UNIT. I have friends there who know who and what I am and are okay with it. the Brigadier for one. It just seemed that if ever the Doctor was caught, the best way to help him would be from Torchwood; where I could keep an eye on him. But then came the Dalek void ship, and Yvonne didn't listen to me when I told her she had to destroy it. It all just became too much."

"It's okay Yan. Believe me when I say I DO understand. But even if what I hide is not as bad, trust me I'll always be there for you." Jack wrapped his arms comfortingly around Ianto and held him against his chest. "Now. We need to deal with Lisa. I need to know how to take her out." He held up his hand when Ianto opened his mouth to argue. "No. I don't want you near her again. She's already controlled you and hurt you and I don't want her getting another chance to do that and wreak your mind."

Ianto paused and felt something brush his mind gently. "You went inside my mind, didn't you?" Jack looked upset. "I'm sorry Ianto, I didn't know what else to do, if I didn't you probably would have fallen into a coma."

Ianto smiled lightly, "That's okay. I just wasn't expecting it. It's created a bond, hasn't it?"

Jack patted his arm and smiled a little protectively. "yeah. It has. You are now officially my charge now. Sorry."

Ianto reached out with his mind, _'It's fine Jack. Just don't get too protective.' _He grinned at Jack's shocked look_. 'I have a few talents that you don't know about. Soooooo, Lisa…..'_


	5. Lisa's background

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it gives me the boost I need to continue writing this. ;) Please continue.

'_Lisa is my aunt from my fathers side. She is the oldest out of the two of them. Even when she was younger she was considered strange, even for a Timeperson. When she was at school, she was known for her obsession with 'alien technology' and how it could be used on their bodies. Especially the Daleks and you humans. As soon as she was old enough, Lisa and my father went to Earth to find out about you lot. _

_That's where dad fell in love with your race, I think they landed in Cardiff- anyway, sorry got a bit sidetracked there, haven't one this in a while. Both Lisa and dad became fascinated with every little thing to do with your race, from the way you went about life, to how you cook your food, to your views on racial treatment and sexuality. So they came back quite a few times, and even when they explored other planets they collected all the information they could about humans and your world. That's how they came across Earth's twin planet. _

_See, when your galaxy and solar system were young still fairly young there had been ten planets in this solar system. Earth's twin something beginning with M, I can't quite remember what, it and it's inhabitants moved out of the solar system and away from anything to o with humans. That's why I can never understand why people always said I had added a planet to the rhyme; 'My Very Elderly Mother Meticulously Just Sits Up Near Pluto.' But dad and Lisa became so interested that they decided to visit this planet, and it's there that Lisa's downfall started. You see, unlike Earth the inhabitants of Mendos I think it's called were struggling to survive their climate, so some of the inhabitants had the idea to protect themselves from everything. _

_They achieved this by covering their body in Cybernetic armour, it worked well at the start, but while some people were outside they were hit by a electric storm and the suits malfunctioned and the 'Cyber' part took over. They soon overrun a whole city, and from there the Cybermen started taking over the planet, soon the armour was replacing the body inside, until it was just a brain encased inside a suit of metal. _

_This amazed Lisa to no end, and it became her goal to be turned into a Cyber. At the beginning, she made sure no one else was harmed or injured, but with her plans failing; she began to get reckless. A whole world died because of her obsession and so the Time Council receded to take action. They took away her immortality, a fate worse than banishment for us, and gave her 13 regenerations. _

_Just so you know, a regeneration is what can happen instead of dying, if we become nearly dead, our bodies will usually trigger a regeneration, which means that our bodies and personalities will change; but we are still the same person. That's why if I'm ever going to die, please just kill me as I quite like this boy and personality and I don't want to change just yet. If I actually Do die, I'll come back like you, but how long it takes for me to come back varies. _

_Sometimes it'll take minutes, sometimes days, but if you give me aspirin, I'll fall into a death coma and could be dead for a month or longer. But yeah, it's a bit different when I die, so I don't really want to die just yet. I need a rest.'_

Ianto sighed lightly as he felt himself relax fully back onto Jack and let his mind rest from telling Jack all that information. They were in Jack's bed because he had collapsed while going to get coffee for the both of them and Jack's quick reactions were the only thing that stopped him hitting the floor.

And while he was protesting that he was fine, that he was just tired; Jack had looked him over carefully, shushed him and gently cradled him in his arms and carried him into his bedroom, silently changing him into a pair of sleeping pants and a long sleeved t-shirt and tucked him into his bed, before threatening to chain him to the bed for the next week if he even thought of getting out of the bed, before quickly changing and hopping in behind Ianto.

Ianto had felt kind of shy, knowing that Jack was expecting him to bare it all to him, but Jack had calmed that by pulling him flux against him and gently running a hand through his hair while his mind whispered gentle nonsense to him.

Ianto sighed again, he knew that even if he did want to move, he wouldn't be able to, he seemed to have lost control of his body and that he was in a totally vulnerable state, unable to defend himself from anything. F

eeling a rumbling chuckle resonating from Jack's chest, he reached out his mind, '_What's so funny?' _

Jack's arm came over and draped over his chest.

_'The great and powerful Ianto Jones, who never takes a day off willingly and when he is sick or injured has to be sedated and have someone stay with him to make sure that he doesn't go to work is going to have to take a day off work tomorrow. It's the creation of the bond mixed with the pressure of Lisa's in your mind along with my intrusion making sure you probably won't be able to move for a few days. Sorry. Looks like your stuck with me looking after you. I'm gonna love this.'_

Ianto moaned, '_I'm DOOMED!!! Hey I thought you were going to deal with Lisa?'_

Jack patted his face gently, smoothing his hair away from his forehead and kissing his temple.

_'Later Yan. Right now you need me, and your needs are more important than hers. She can't move or get away, so we're safe for the minute. You need me here, so that's what I'm gonna do.'_


	6. Cyberconversation

Jack warily approached the end of the corridor, his booted feet making almost no sound against the roughened cement floor.

He was on his total guard, every one of his senses finely tuned to be able to tell if even the infinitesimal amount of change around him happened.

Even though he had promised to Ianto that nothing would go wrong and he would be fine; (it was either that or drug him to oblivion, so he didn't make a fuss. Personally he thought that drugging Ianto was the better option.) But even then, he felt the smallest thrill of fear intoxicatingly mixed with nervousness.

Maybe Lisa would have the strength and ability to finally kill him.

A crackle on his headset reminded him to check in with the others. Owen, Tosh and Suzie

were in the main Hub on high alert. He hadn't told them everything, only that there was a dangerous threat in the basement and he was going to check it out and he needed them as a last line of defence in case anything went wrong.

Focusing his thoughts on his team while his body continued it' s slow assault towards the room, he reflected that if given a chance to die five years ago, he would have taken it straight away, but now that he finally had a proper team and someone like him, needing care from him; he felt that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to continue the fight.

For Ianto's sake, if for nothing else.

Sliding the rusty bolts backwards and slipping into the room, he just managed not to groan as the putrid smell of decaying water over took him. Walking over to the corner Ianto had told him earlier, he felt as if he was ready. But nothing shocked him as much as seeing for himself, Lisa strapped into the fully functionally conversion unit, eyes closed in medicated sleep.

There was plates next to the unit, just about totally wiped clean of food and Jack winced as he remembered his idle words about him not eating enough vegetables. No wonder Ianto was so thin! He wouldn't of been able to take any more food, so the only food he could've had was when he ate with Jack and the others, which wasn't very often. He had been living on half of what the average human needs to survive.

'That's gonna change right now.' Jack thought grimly, already planning ways to get him to eat and to become used to it. 'I'm in charge of him now, not Lisa and he's gonna eat until he's back to a normal weight.'

Stepping carefully around, he got a good look at all the monitors and life support systems connected to her. Checking the dose of medication, he stepped closer and surveyed the Cyberwoman.

She was beautiful, Jack realised. He had seen her in Ianto's memories, but had never truly looked at her; just the cybernetics surrounding her. But now; he was just with her, with nothing else to distract him, he looked at her and saw HER. The expression of peace, but with careful planning and intelligence hidden underneath, even the playfulness that had obviously been hidden from the world. But also, the ruthlessness that made a true mastermind, willing and prepared to fight to the end.

Walking around so he was directly next to her heads, but facing in the opposite direction, he checked the bags closest to him, not paying any attention to what was behind him.

"Ianto? Is that you?"

Jack spun around and found himself staring into pools of deep, chocolate brown, tinged with little flakes of gold. "Ianto? Answer me. Did you regenerate."

Jack debated his options for a minute, wishing that she could have just kept on sleeping; it would make this so much easier.

"No, Lisa." He said evenly, watching Lisa's eyes widen then harden until they were as cold and hard as ice.

"Well then. If your not Ianto then we have a problem. It seems as if my nephew has let his tongue run away without him. So, I'm going to have to punish him."

Jack felt his body stiffen, as he felt Ianto recognise that he was here with Lisa and she was awake and taking about punishments.

"Oh no Lisa. You aren't going to punish anyone ever again. Especially not Ianto." While he had been talking, he had felt the pressure she was exerting against his mind strengthen, trying to enforce her will against his. He allowed a smirk to cross his lips as he lifted his arm, showing her his wristband.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen. Blocks unwanted telepathic communication. Anyway, down to the unfortunate business that has brought me down here. You've envaded my home, I can live with that. You've taken my power and food, still able to deal. But to hurt my team, to force them to do something that upsets them, THAT is unacceptable in my book."

He ups her dose of medication, watching her fall into a drug induced sleep. Because even though he is her killer, he is not cruel and Jack knew he wouldn't be able to survive knowing that he had killed her in cold blood.

He double checked that she was out, before silently pulling the life support out.

Quietly, he set to work destroying the controls, so that no one could ever use it again.

Checking that the power is off, he pulled out his Webley from it's holster.

Breathing deeply, he carefully squeezed the trigger gently four times, aiming at the exposed skin on Lisa's chest.

Returning the Webley to it's holster after checking for a pulse, he touched his hand to his headset, calling to the others,

"It's over. Dangers gone. I'm going to clean up." He dragged the body carefully over to the furnace along the corridor and heaved the lanky body inside. Returning to the room, he dismantled the conversion unit, remembering how to do it from the aftermath of Canary Wharf.

He chucked that inside the furnace as well and slowly made his way up to the normal part of the Hub; feeling the weight of his years heavily on his shoulders, keeping him down with all the bloodshed and needless lives lost.

Walking around the fountain, he greeted Tosh first. She ran up to him and hugged him quietly, relief evident on her face. Suzie wasn't far behind, running her hand though her hair before passing him a tumbler of whiskey quietly, seemingly to know that he needed it.

Owen slowly walked up, clapped a hand briefly on his shoulder, quietly murmuring,

"Good job mate," and walked back to his seat, continuing his viewing of extra-activities.

"So Jack. When do you think Ianto'll be back. You said he was sick." Suzie asked this idly, fiddling with the settings of her welder. Jack looked at her, catching her eyes and holding them, all seriousness on his face.

"He's really sick, Suz; I've told him to take as long as he needs and not any shorter. Do you know what it's like to have to go to work when you're feeling at least half your best? Anyway, he's not taken a day off before, so he certainly can enjoy getting well in peace from us." He grinned, it spreading over his face, causing the others to grin as well.

"Besides, all the more to be grateful that he's back, when he is back. Maybe it'll show you not to take his magic coffee making skills for granted."

Suzie frowned at him disapprovingly. "That's not all he's good for Jack and you know it. He does a lot more around here than you realise, than we all realise. He's the one that looks after the archives, he's the one that cleans up after us, he's the one always dealing with the bodies and planting false trails so that people don't realise what happened; he's the one that retcons people and deletes the evidence, he also liaisons with the police and Torchwood 2, plus heaps more! He's doing our jobs for us because we don't have the guts to share the workload, he should be on the field, like he was at Torchwood 1, not stuck here, underground all the time, dealing with our crap."

Jack shot her a warning look, seeing Owen and Tosh's faces at the mention of him being a field agent at Torchwood 1. "Believe me I'm trying, it's just taking some time. I think that's what he needs at the moment."

Suzie smiled apologetically as they walked into his office, "I understand Jack. I just sometimes think that he's cutting himself off from us, not wanting us to see who he really is."

Jack patted her arm. "I know how you feel. When I went to meetings in London, I had met him a few times, he was so happy and free; but when he came here, it's like we forced him here sometimes, he opens up occasionally and I guess we just have to be patient with him."

Suzie nodded and started walking back into the main area. I miss him already. He seems so quite and unobtrusive, but when he's actually gone, I realise how much he doesn't say. He never fights back, never raises his voice and has never asked for anything from us. It saddens me."

"I know Suzie. I know. Why don't you go home and get some rest. Tell the others as well. It's been a long day, with the Weevil chasing and UNIT and the intrusion in the base; you all stay here too often, get some rest. I'll call if I need you guys."

Suzie nodded, knowing better than to argue, waving goodbye and dragging Tosh and Owen away with her to the Tourist office.

He stood and walked back towards the kitchen heating up two quick meals and locking up the Hub for the night. Carrying the plates in both hands, he walked slowly down to his room, and more importantly Ianto.

Placing the plates on the nearby cupboard, he sat down on his bed and stroked his fingers lightly through Ianto' s dark, curly hair. Bending down, he pressed a kiss lightly on the lax lips, murmuring his name like a prayer as he did.

Jack turned his attention back to the heavily sleeping body, brushing his mind carefully against Ianto's to make sure that he wouldn't wake up before turning him onto his side. Moving his limbs to a more comfortable position, he turned him on his side. Crawling in behind him, he pulled him on top of him, Ianto's head resting on his chest.

"Honey, I'm Hooome!" Jack called in a singsong voice, trying to lighten the oppressive atmosphere.

"Come bk lat'r tire'd" Ianto slurred, not bothering to open his eyes.

Jack pouted. "After I got rid of Lisa, I at least expected some gratitude.

"Hav'nt slept for a year. Sleepin' now. G'way." Jack laughed lightly and simply pulled Ianto into his arms fully, smiling gently at the little happy noises Ianto made as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sleep tight Yan. Tomorrow it's a brand new day."


End file.
